071614enzokolena
anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 23:07 -- 11:08 AT: ∴ Firstly, forgive my abrupt solicitation, but I was given this handle by a friend ∴ 11:09 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh? ♪♪♪ 11:10 AT: ∴ Indeed, he mentioned you were a performer; he mentioned you being a dancer specifically. ∴ 11:11 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ So Now My Contact Information Is Being Given Around Like I'm Some Cheap Floozy, Is That It? ♪♪♪ 11:11 AT: ∴ So it would appear, I assure you, I respect your name and only kept it to myself. ∴ 11:12 AA: ♪♪♪ My Name? ♪ You Know My Name?! ♪♪♪ 11:12 AT: ∴ My appologies, your chumhandle, I don't believe he gave your name; ∴ 11:13 AT: ∴ I'm unaware if he knew it or not. ∴ 11:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪♪♪ 11:14 AT: ∴ I seem to have caught you off guard, I assure you it was not my intention. ∴ 11:14 AA: ♪♪♪ Probably Couldn't Even Be Bothered To Ask My Name. ♪ I'm Crying Now. ♪♪♪ 11:14 AA: ♪♪♪ You've Made A Poor Innocent Girl Cry. ♪♪♪ 11:14 AT: ∴ Well, I certainly seem to resemble some sort of heartless creep, ∴ 11:15 AT: ∴ I may as well ask the pertinant question: What is your name? ∴ 11:15 AT: ∴ Provided I haven't "blown it" at this point. ∴ 11:17 AA: ♪♪♪ My Name? ♪ Why Do You Want To Know My Name? ♪♪♪ 11:17 AT: ∴ Your name isn't what I'm particularly after, though I figured I was being prompted to ask; ∴ 11:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh? ♪ What Are You After? ♪♪♪ 11:18 AT: ∴ In essence: I'm curious how much you know about other dancers, such as yourself. ∴ 11:19 AT: ∴ to wit: a Burlesque dancer, Seriad Rytoil. ∴ 11:19 AA: ♪♪♪ And You Know That I'm A Dancer Too? ♪ Now I'm Getting Paranoid. ♪♪♪ 11:19 AA: ♪♪♪ You're One Of Those People Who Finds Cute, Innocent Girls On The Internet And Strangles Them In Their Sleep, Aren't You? ♪♪♪ 11:20 AT: ∴ So far, I have not had instance, motive, or oportunity to do such a thing; ∴ 11:20 AT: ∴ nor do I feel that would be such a thing I would likely do, ∴ 11:20 AT: ∴ unless it was requested. ∴ 11:21 AA: ♪♪♪ A Girl Could Get The Impression You're Sassing Her, If She Weren't Careful. ♪♪♪ 11:22 AT: ∴ Indeed? well I suppose you should be careful, I have been known to have an appropriate level of sass, ∴ 11:22 AT: ∴ sometimes more or less so. ∴ 11:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Still More Sass. ♪ I Think I Shall Call You "Sasshole." ♪♪♪ 11:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Why Do You Want To Talk To Dancers, Sasshole? ♪♪♪ 11:24 AT: ∴ I like dancers: Burlesque and Caberet particularly, ∴ 11:25 AT: ∴ though admittedly, I rarely have a chance to talk to any form of dancer. ∴ 11:26 AT: ∴ Also, I don't know how close nit the dancer world is. ∴ 11:26 AA: ♪♪♪ Well You'll Find None Here. ♪ You Were Misinformed. ♪ I Am A Four Wheeled Cargo Transportation Device Driver. ♪ Also A Man. ♪ I Think Your Friend Was Trolling You. ♪♪♪ 11:26 AT: ∴ Indeed. Well I give him more credit for playing a clever ruse. ∴ 11:27 AA: ♪♪♪ I Couldn't Tell A Pas De Deux From A Coupé If My Life Depended On It. ♪♪♪ 11:27 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Never Even Heard Of Dancing Before Today, In Fact. ♪♪♪ 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think You Made The Whole Concept Up. ♪♪♪ 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ To Troll Me. ♪♪♪ 11:28 AT: ∴ Now that's an interesting concept: ∴ 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Very Cruel, Sasshole. ♪♪♪ 11:28 AT: ∴ Does something exist prior to our knowledge of it? ∴ 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ Apparently You Existed Before I Knew Of You. ♪♪♪ 11:29 AA: ♪♪♪ Otherwise Your Friend Could Not Have Told You Such Filthy Lies. ♪♪♪ 11:29 AT: ∴ Indeed: If we accept reality as something that is set and more and more of it is revealed, then yes. ∴ 11:29 AT: ∴ But perhaps reality is being written as we learn of other things that have potential to exist. ∴ 11:30 AA: ♪♪♪ If Reality Were Perception, Then Lies We Believe Would Be True. ♪♪♪ 11:30 AT: ∴ Well, lies are subjective: Some believe Magic is real and can help people. ∴ 11:30 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Happen To Know That Just Because Someone Believes A Lie Doesn't Make It True, Sasshole. ♪♪♪ 11:30 AT: ∴ Indeed! Though if the teller believed it to be truth, is it still a lie? ∴ 11:31 AT: ∴ Perhaps something not so sinister? Does coloring the lie white make it less untrue? ∴ 11:32 AA: ♪♪♪ No. ♪♪♪ 11:33 AT: ∴ Correct. A more relevent question would have been "Is the act of lying inherantly evil?" ∴ 11:33 AT: ∴ *Inherently ∴ 11:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Evil Doesn't Exist, Sasshole. ♪ ♪♪♪ 11:34 AT: ∴ An interesting assertion, by that same token, Good shouldn't exist either? ∴ 11:34 AA: ♪♪♪ No, No It Doesn't. ♪♪♪ 11:35 AA: ♪♪♪ There Are Only People Trying To Get What They Want From Other People. ♪♪♪ 11:35 AT: ∴ I suppose that is true, to a point. ∴ 11:35 AA: ♪♪♪ Like You Trying To Get In My Pants Just Because I'm A Dancer. ♪♪♪ 11:36 AT: ∴ ...an interesting assumption. ∴ 11:36 AT: ∴ However untrue it is. ∴ 11:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Do Not Lie To Me, Sasshole. ♪ I Have Mighty Psychic Troll Powers. ♪ I Can Read Your Mind. ♪♪♪ 11:37 AT: ∴ Had you read my mind, or our chat log, you would know the woman I am mainly focused on. ∴ 11:38 AT: ∴ I do not want to puncture your ego, but you need not fear unwanted advances from me; ∴ 11:38 AT: ∴ granted my advancement to chat with you may not have been wanted; ∴ 11:38 AT: ∴ and for that I appologize. ∴ 11:38 AA: ♪♪♪ *Sigh* You Are Probably After Seriad, Aren't You? ♪♪♪ 11:38 AA: ♪♪♪ You Did Mention Burlesque. ♪♪♪ 11:39 AT: ∴ Ah yes. She is indeed my favorite performer; ∴ 11:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Assuming I Knew What Dance Was, I Would Probably Know This. ♪♪♪ 11:40 AT: ∴ Indeed, I am impressed by your knowledge of Burlesque dancers, based on your profession in cargo transportation. ∴ 11:40 AT: ∴ Perhaps you have read my mind. ∴ 11:40 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Exactly What Happened. ♪♪♪ 11:40 AT: ∴ Well, then why need I type? ∴ 11:40 AA: ♪♪♪ There Is No Other Way I Would Be Familiar With Dance, Which I Have Never Heard Of Before Today As We Have Already Established. ♪♪♪ 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps I Am Measuring Your Character. ♪ Seeing If You Are The Sort Of Person Who Would Lie To Such An Innocent And Vulnerable Girl, Hoping To Fool Her. ♪♪♪ 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Perhaps I Am An Angel, Here To Dispense Justice Upon The Unworthy. ♪♪♪ 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ In Fact I Think It Is Almost Certainly The Second One. ♪♪♪ 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Do You Think I'm An Angel, Sasshole? ♪♪♪ 11:42 AT: ∴ Well, It is unlikely; for instance, how does an angel obtain a job in large vehicle driving? ∴ 11:42 AA: ♪♪♪ They Were Impressed By My Wings. ♪♪♪ 11:42 AA: ♪♪♪ And Didn't Check My References Very Closely. ♪♪♪ 11:43 AT: ∴ That would make sense, given the turnover for professions such as that one; ∴ 11:43 AT: ∴ Do your wings get stuck in the truck's cabin? ∴ 11:43 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is A Very Personal Question, Sasshole. ♪ You May Have Crossed A Line. ♪♪♪ 11:44 AT: ∴ Ah, I unfortunately seem to have blown it, despite my efforts to not blow whatever it is I have now blown. ∴ 11:44 AA: ♪♪♪ So You're A Master At Blowing Things, Are You? ♪♪♪ 11:45 AT: ∴ Forgiveness, Angel of Truck Driving, I seem to be quite good at it, ∴ 11:45 AT: ∴ judging by my recent behavior. ∴ 11:45 AA: ♪♪♪ Fine. ♪ You've Made Me Curious. ♪ If I *Were* A Dancer, Which I'm Not, What Would You Have Wished To Ask Me? ♪♪♪ 11:45 AT: ∴ Did Seriad have any children? Perhaps given up for adoption? ∴ 11:46 AT: ∴ I realize this is a question about her personal life, rather than her performance life, ∴ 11:46 AT: ∴ however, it is my only question. ∴ 11:46 AA: ♪♪♪ My Mighty Psychic Troll Powers Tell Me That She Has A Daughter Who Is Always At Her Shows. ♪♪♪ 11:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Taking Notes On The People There. ♪♪♪ 11:46 AT: ∴ Truly? Only a daughter? ∴ 11:46 AA: ♪♪♪ The Spirits Are Hazy. ♪ I See Only The Daughter. ♪♪♪ 11:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps She Would Know. ♪ But It Would Be An Abuse Of My Might Angel Knowledge Or Psychic Troll Powers Or Whatever To Reveal This Information To A Random Internet Stranger. ♪♪♪ 11:47 AA: ♪♪♪ The Information About Her Contact Information, I Mean. ♪♪♪ 11:48 AT: ∴ Oh, I could never contact her directly. ∴ 11:48 AA: ♪♪♪ Also She Might Get Mad At Me For Blowing Her Cover. ♪♪♪ 11:48 AT: ∴ Then you and I would have something in common when it comes to blowing, eh? ∴ 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Been Known To Blow A Thing Or Two In My Day. ♪♪♪ 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ I Practically Majored In It In Angel College. ♪♪♪ 11:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Is Where Angels Go For Post-Secondary Education. ♪♪♪ 11:53 AA: ♪♪♪ I'm Not Sure If That Was Clear From Context. ♪♪♪ 11:53 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Not An Actual Human Institution With A Cutesy Name. ♪♪♪ 12:01 AT: ∴ I surmised as much, given its title, not assuming the former. ∴ 12:01 AT: ∴ *latter, forgive me. ∴ 11:53 AT: ∴ Indeed, well, should we become friends, I may have to watch for such an action. ∴ 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Angels Don't Have Friends, Sasshole. ♪♪♪ 12:03 AT: ∴ Sounds like a lonely existance, Seraphim. ∴ 12:03 AT: ∴ I've decided to put you in the highest choir, forgive me if that is inaccurate. ∴ 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Only Targets. ♪ Targets Of Justice. ♪♪♪ 12:03 AT: ∴ Am I a target, Seraphim? ∴ 11:59 AT: ∴ First step would be to cease being strangers, eh? ∴ 09:51 AT: ∴ my name is Enzo. ∴ 12:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Assure You I Have No Plans Of Telling You Who I Am. ♪♪♪ 12:03 AT: ∴ I suppose it makes you the wiser. For now you know my name, and it is not particularly common. ∴ 12:09 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose That Is True. ♪ But Don't Think I Feel Obligated To Share Information About Myself. ♪♪♪ 12:09 AA: ♪♪♪ We Angels Must Keep Some Secrets. ♪ <3 ♪♪♪ 12:10 AT: ∴ Indeed, well, perhaps you can be my guardian angel, not friends, but we keep in contact; ∴ 12:10 AT: ∴ You make sure I don't get into too much trouble. ∴ 12:10 AA: ♪♪♪ You May Contact Me If You Wish. ♪ But Do Not Expect Mercy. ♪♪♪ 12:11 AT: ∴ If there is a "god" that is your employer, then I have much to answer for when I am faced with the fact of his existance. ∴ 12:11 AT: ∴ Therefore, I expect no mercy from him or his truck drivers. ∴ 12:12 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know About These Human Gods. ♪ I Only Know Justice. ♪ And, Yes, "Truck" If You Wish To Use Such Crude Vernacular Driving. ♪♪♪ 12:13 AT: ∴ my apologies, I'm not versed in the alternate names for such things, except hoovebeasts. ∴ 12:13 AT: ∴ Living amongst humans, you understand. ∴ 12:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Of Course I Realized That. ♪ Your Name Sort Of Gave It Away. ♪♪♪ 12:17 AT: ∴ Indeed. I have given a great deal of information about myself. ∴ 12:17 AT: ∴ Perhaps I should stop now before I am any more of target for your righteous wrath. ∴ 12:18 AA: ♪♪♪ The Danger Is Real. ♪♪♪ 12:18 AT: ∴ I live in fear now, perhaps it will never go away. ∴ 12:18 AA: ♪♪♪ You're Sassing Me Again. ♪♪♪ 12:19 AT: ∴ Only in the context of my alleged fear of alleged angels. ∴ 12:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Well It's Unbecoming. ♪♪♪ 12:20 AT: ∴ Is it? I figured I was endearing myself to you. ∴ 12:20 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Not My Fault If You Are So Bad At Reading The Atmosphere, Sasshole. ♪♪♪ 12:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Mortals Should Not Be So Quick To Question Angels. ♪♪♪ 12:21 AT: ∴ Indeed it is not, nor am I sure I understand how reading the atmosphere would aid me on how our interaction is going; ∴ 12:22 AT: ∴ however, I suppose I cannot be blamed for my ignorance reguarded angels. ∴ 12:22 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Unsurprising. ♪ You Have Shown Yourself To Be Quite Stupid. ♪♪♪ 12:22 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Lucky That I Deign To Speak To You At All. ♪♪♪ 12:22 AT: ∴ I feel that was unnecesary ∴ 12:23 AT: ∴ especially considered I endulged your foolish notion that you are anything but a child either lying to keep me at a distance, ∴ 12:23 AT: ∴ or delusional. ∴ 12:23 AA: ♪♪♪ Are You Going To Cry About It? ♪♪♪ 12:23 AT: ∴ It would serve no purpose. ∴ 12:24 AT: ∴ Perhaps I gave you too much credit, assuming we were both in on the joke. ∴ 12:24 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps You Have. ♪♪♪ 12:24 AT: ∴ Should I communicate with you again, I will be more forthcoming reguarding my sarcasm. ∴ 12:25 AT: ∴ Though, I doubt that will be the case. ∴ 12:25 AA: ♪♪♪ My Heart Is Breaking. ♪ You Are Making Me Cry Again. ♪♪♪ 12:25 AT: ∴ Indeed. Well enjoy your vehicles and fake angel bullshit magic. ∴ 12:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Intend To. ♪♪♪ 12:26 AA: ♪♪♪ Enjoy Your Creeping On Burlesque Dancers. ♪♪♪ 12:27 AT: ∴ Your cruelty is noted. ∴ 12:27 AT: ∴ enjoy solitude. ∴ -- anaximandersTrepidation AT ceased pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 00:27 --